You re the one that I want
by Robin Knight
Summary: Riku and Sora got into their first Fight in their relationship. Is Riku able to win his boyfriend back?
1. The first Fight

**You're**** the one that I want**

**Chapter I – The first Fight**

Sora switched his cell phone off. It was now the ninth time that Riku called him and he had enough. He didn´t wanted to hear him, not see, and certainly not to talk with him. He was angry and offended, and that he wanted to be at least a week. But Sora made the bill without Riku, though his cell phone was off, still the home port of the phone remained for Riku and thus the phone in the living room heralded storm. Sora sighed, he should have known that his boyfriend was just as stubborn as himself.

„SORA!!!", cried his father from the living room. He opened his door and shouted: "If you want me to go to the phone, Dad… forget it." Mitch sighed and asked: "Will you not at least listen to what he has to say?" „NO!!!", Sora screamed and slammed the door. Mitch jerked briefly, and decided to engage the answering machine, because sometimes also Riku had to accept, that it had no sense, Sora to annoy with endless calls in the hope, he would talk with him. But what took place between the two lovebirds that Sora now was so angry?

**Flashback:**

_Sora had finally brought __Riku with him to go to the cinema and had the entire school day spent exclusively to think about nothing else. In his daydreams he saw sit himself with him in the farthest row_, _to hold hands_, _focus shy glances at him and - if no one watched -_ _to kiss him. Yes, so had Sora imagined this evening in the cinema __(maybe a little more)_ _but this went differently, totally different. _

_Riku had Sora punctually fetched at 08.00 o__'clock p.m., went with him in the city and to the cinema as promised._ _Since he has two hours before already secured the tickets, Sora had no idea what movie they would watch and so his great surprise was, when he saw what movie it was: __Alien vs Predator! __Both took place in the farthest row and Sora whispered to his boyfriend: "Are you sure this movie is harmless?" Riku kissed him on the cheek and whispered back:_ _"You need to have no fear, Darling. There is nothing in this movie, what you have to fear, and even if you have to … I am with you and protect you". _

_Two hours later the two left the cinema and Sora trotted behind his boyfriend pale, weeping and trembling.__ "Don't be so a baby. The movie was quite harmless - some of the tiny scenes apart in them the Alien …"., Riku began making fun of his boyfriend and was interrupted by Sora angrily: "Firstly, I am __**NOT**__ a baby. Secondly, I don't want to hear or see about the Aliens or the Predator and thirdly, …". Sora fetched a deep breath before he further said: "… nice for you that you liked the movie, even that you totally forgot that I am still here. As if, … 'I am with you and protect you'_. _You lied to me, forget about me, and now do you still make fun of me". __The silver haired teen looked at his lover surprised, because so angry - or even angry - he had never seen him. __„Honey, I'm …". He couldn't keep on talking as the brunette haired teen __suddenly run over to him and cried amongst tears: __"Forget it! Leave me alone! I will no longer see you!" Riku ran after him and cried: __„SORA!!!" __But he only ran faster and was finally out of sight and let a perplexed and desperate Riku behind. He didn´t wanted to lose his boyfriend, and so he decided immediately to apologize and called his lover on the cell phone._

**End Flashback**

Riku sighed when he heard the answering machine with Mitch's voice and hung up. It had to give a chance to talk with his boyfriend. He wanted to apologize and make everything good again, but, how should he, when he's not able to talk with him? Otherwise, how long could Sora already be angry at him, after all they knew each other like an eternity and if they had quarrelled earlier, everything was fine the next day again. Probably this time it will too , Riku thought to himself and went into his room. He was sure when he stood up the next morning, everything would be in order again between him and his lover. But Riku had made this bill without Sora.

The next day was a Saturday, there was no school and the weather was beautiful and warm, ideal for such a day to play with his friends on the play island. While Kairi, Selphie, Tidus and Wakka had their fun on the island, Riku sat alone and mumbled on the bent down papoupalmtree. Sora didn´t come along, but had only align about his father, that he needed time to discuss their disagreement from yesterday on this and he may please refrain him to annoy with calls, which would also not change anything. Okay, if you need time, please, but no later than Wednesday, you will appear contrite to me and begging me, to finally talk with you again. , Riku thought, and did not know how much he was wrong for the second time.

As the days passed, it was Wednesday and … Sora ignored Riku completely or at least almost. At least I'm still worth a 'hello and bye'. , Riku thought sad to himself and asked himself repeatedly, how his boyfriend – or was he already his ex-boyfriend? – could bear without him talking and to drive nonsense just to fool around. Even their friends were as more irritated by the behaviour of the two and wondered what had happened probably and finally, it was Kairi to approach on Riku and asked him what was going on. Lucky about finally having someone with whom he could talk, he poured his heart to her. "…and now I just don't know what more I should do so he speaks again to me"., Riku ended his narrative.

Kairi looked to him thoughtfully, grinning before she suddenly said: "Ah, simple leave it to Wakka and me". „Wakka? How could he help?", Riku asked with a slightly sarcastic undertone in his voice. „Let yourself be surprised. We'll find a solution to your problem". „Problem? I will just talk again with Sora. I have no problem"., Riku was disgusted. Kairi went to Riku, nudged him with the index finger in the chest and declared: "But, you have a problem, my dear, and precisely this has led Sora to be so angry at you!" He looked confused to her and then he asked sheepishly: "And what exactly is that?" Kairi sighed and replied: "You have absolutely no idea of romance, which is not so bad if you would at least show your feelings, but …". She made a brief pause and then said: „… you hide them under your coolness instead least show him what you really feel for him". The silver haired teen drew a brow high and said surprised: "But … but I've always shown him what I feel". "Are you sure?", asked Kairi, said goodbye to him and left the school. Maybe she's right and when … how do I get this back in order, Riku asked himself in thought, while he wrapped his backpack to the right shoulder and also left the school, without realising that Sora was quite depressed only a few metres in front of him on the way home.

The silver haired teen noticed his boyfriend only as a quiet "Hi!" sounded next to him. Riku not answered, but as Sora passed him and wanted to continue, suddenly Kairi´s sentence 'If you would show at least your feelings' went through his head. He stopped, took Sora at the arm, pulled him up and kissed him softly and passionately on the lips. With a "Did I show you now, what I feel?" he ran away and left a deeply confused Sora behind. Did I show you now, what I feel? What - what does he mean by that, thought the brunette haired teenwith him, began to chase after his lover and cried: „RIKU!!! Wait!" But he didn´t hear him and so Sora fell his pace again and pondered whether this brief incident could mean that their relationship had still a chance. I´m sorry, Riku. I didn´t want to let you think, that I didn´t love you anymore. I only wanted … , he thought to himself and burst into tears.


	2. Confusing Events

**Chapter II – Confusing Events**

That night Sora wept himself to sleep and woke accordingly the next morning with a terrible headache. Groaning in pain he went into the bathroom and made up for school. Presumably he would have skipped school, if he had known, what should befall him that day.

The morning passed without special events, but as it was lunch and he went in the cafeteria, about to eat his food there alone in the farthest corner, he saw for the first time on this day Riku. He stood - his arms folded to the chest – leaned against the wall before their usual place and seemed to watch incoming students. As he saw Sora, his turquoise eyes began downright to shine and he went up to him. Sora's heart began as wild to beat in his chest and he didn´t know what he should do now. Go up to him, talk with him. Tell him that you're sorry ., he heard his inner voice speak to him. As Riku suddenly stood before him, he couldn't say a word and was all the more surprised, as he suddenly picked him up before the other students and sealed his lips with his in a long breathtaking kiss. „Or is this the way to your heart?", Riku whispered into his ear, before he let him down to the ground again.

Before the brunette teen could only respond something, the silver haired teen had already left the cafeteria. A totally confused boy was left behind and asked himself what happened to his friend in the last days that he behaved so strangely. Did he only do that because I didn´t talk with him or wants he to say me something? , Sora thought to himself and left the cafeteria. Just as he catched up with Riku and wanted to go to him and talk with him Kairi came in the way. „Sora! Wait!", she called him and remained slightly out of breath before him. „Eh … Kairi. I – I just don´t …"., he began to apologize to her when she interrupted him. "Sora, I wanted to ask you if you have something on your mind for tomorrow". „Tomorrow? Eh … No, but I …". "That's good, then Wakka picks you up against 5.00 o'clock p.m.". „Wakka? But why? KAIRI!!!", he called after her, but Kairi was already gone. And Sora remained again totally confused. What did all this only have to mean?

He brought his textbooks for the last two hours from his locker and went to his class. The last hours were English and math and, as always, he was sitting next to Riku. Normally they shifted notes to each other or hold hands under the form. Confused and sad Sora sat down next to his boyfriend and tried his thoughts back in order. He didn´t notice that he had begun to cry and saw at his boyfriend questioning, as Riku stroke tenderly over Sora´s right cheek and held a note with the words "Don't cry" before his eyes. Sora blushed and wiped with the right back of the hand on the eyes. What is this? Why do you confuse me so? I can no more! , he thought to himself and wrote on a note "Please talk to me" and pushed it folded under Riku's English book that was in front of him on the table. He read the paper, waited for the ringing of the school bell, kissed Sora on the forehead and said quietly: "Not today, little one. Maybe tomorrow".

The last two hours were spent in silence and without shifting of notes. After the school bell rang they left the school. On the way home, they went side by side - both in thought - until they had achieved their homes. Sora saw with a shy glance at Riku and just wanted to unlock the door to his parents' house, as the silver haired teen withdraws him, closed him in a tight embrace and sighed: "I miss you". But just as the brunette teen wanted to respond, his boyfriend had already disappeared in his parents' house. „Riku"., he just sighed and entered with his head hanging also his parents' house.


	3. The Surprise

**Chapter III – The Surprise**

The morning of Friday passed quickly and Sora spent the remaining school confused and sad again. Would he ever get the chance to talk with Riku finally? Sora gave a sigh of relief when the school bell announced the end of the school and the beginning of the weekend. This time he went all the way home alone, because Riku disappeared together with Kairi and Wakka in the direction of the city.

At home, he immediately went up to his room and switched on the radio. He now needed distraction, and the music helped him at the meditation. But the song 'You don´t know what it feels like' by Enrique Iglesias was played and as he 'How can I love you, if you just don´t talk to me babe' sang, this sentence drove suddenly like a knife in the brunette teens heart. Is the singer right? How can I love you, if you just don´t talk to me? No! What have I done!?! , Sora is shot through the head and tears began to flow on his cheeks. Had he lost Riku's love forever because he was too stubborn to talk with him?

Crying and in thoughts he forgot the time and was very surprised, as Wakka attacked in his room and threw him a stack of clothing with the words: „Hi, Sora! Hurry up. Put this on!" "What - what should I do with that?", he asked and looked at Wakka with big eyes. „Tightening what else? Go, hurry up. We're late anyway". Sora began to change clothes and asked in the process: "What did we actually do?" Wakka grinned at him embarrassed and asked sheepishly: "Kairi has told you nothing?" „No". Wakka thought what he should respond now and decided to say Sora only half the truth: "She said you should do something with us, so you can get to other thoughts and because she thought a visit to the new cinema center would be just for you". "And who told you that I want to come along?" Wakka sighed and replied: „I say this". He turned to Sora and stared at him astonished. The outfit that Kairi had attended for him was excellent. No wonder that Riku is head over heels in love with him. Boy, you look like a top model! , Wakka thought to himself, while he still gazed at the brunette teen. „Wakka? Everything okay?" Sora asked worriedly. „What? Yeah, everything's okay. You - you look great"., Wakka replied, blushing slightly. Sora smiled at him and said: „Eh … Thanks".

A little later the two left Sora's parents' house, and made their way into the city, where they wanted to meet Kairi at the new cinema center. During this Kairi had also been finally able to convince Riku to change into his new outfit and come along with her. "And what are we doing in the new cinema center?", the silver haired teen asked bored. Kairi smiled at him mysteriously and said: "Let's say it once, it could be that there you expect a surprise today". „And why have I to wear these new things?" Kairi sighed and replied: "If you don´t like that. It fits you excellent". Then she took his hand into hers and pulled him with the words: „Hurry up". behind her.

A little later, Kairi and Riku arrived at the cinema center and Kairi held out for Wakka and Sora. She had agreed with Wakka that they 'coincidentally' Sora and Riku had to wait before the gaming arcade, to themselves 'only very briefly' to look what the cinema had to offer, so they knew what movie they would watch. There should Sora and Riku ‚coincidentally' meet and the rest – like Kairi called it - would result by itself. She just hoped that her plan worked. When she saw Sora before the gaming arcade and Wakka leave, she knew what she had to do. „Riku?" „Hmmm?" "Would you please wait before the gaming arcade for me? I would just like to briefly look, what sort of movies are today on the program". Riku looked questioningly at her before he replied: "Should I not accompany?" Kairi kissed him on the left cheek and replied: "That's nice of you, but I would like to look alone. You've finally none of your surprise when you already know what it is". „Okay, then I just wait here"., Riku replied shrugging and went to the gaming arcade. Shortly before the entrance he remained to be rooted to the spot. The brunette boy there with a black long-shirt (a white dragon on the back), in the somewhat tight-fitting black jeans stood in front of the entrance was this… „Sora?", Riku sounded surprised and the boy turned around, as a very familiar voice called his name. Sora had to look twice to make sure that his eyes didn´t deceive him. Before him stood Riku and his great appearance knocked him for a loop. The silver haired boy was wearing a creamy, sleeveless T-shirt, that bring out his muscles and some tight-fitting blue jeans were kept from a black belt with silver jewellery stones. Sora had to suppress a groaning and one thought rushed through his head: What a wonderful sight. Riku smiled at him and said: "Did you have knocked again for a loop?" Sora gave him a shy smile and tried to say something, but his voice failed. His boyfriend went up to him, took him into his arms and said quietly: "I think that we should finally talk to each other. What do you mean?" "You - you don´t wait for someone?", stuttered Sora and looked at Riku. He just smiled and replied: "I think she went away with your accompaniment, so we can talk to each other in peace". „Well, then… we should do both a favor, huh?" asked the brunette teen and played nervously with his belt loops.


	4. The Articulation

**Chapter IV – The Articualtion**

Riku and Sora took place in the still nearly empty karaoke and dance bar and ordered two cokes, which were brought immediately by a waitress. "Anything else, gentleman?", she asked smiling and deleted two blond strands from the forehead. „No, thank you. Maybe later"., Riku replied, and the waitress left them alone at their table. Riku took Sora's hand in his, looked in his blue eyes and asked: "Why were you so angry last Friday?" The brunette teen sighed, looked at his friend and stuttered: "I - I had… I had that day… imagined differently". The silver haired teen quirked an eyebrow: "Different? How should I understand this?" Sora took his glass with coke in his hand and had almost spilled the contents of the glass, because he trembled so much when he tried to explain what he actually intended on that day. But – would Riku understand or would he be even angry about?

The silver haired teen saw that his friend was more than just nervous, stood up, took him by the hand and said: "Come, we go to a quieter place". The brunette teen stood up and his friend lead him to the bathroom - fortunately was not visited - and the silver haired teen gently pushed him inside and shut the door behind him. Tenderly, he took Sora into his arms and stroked him gently on the back, so that his friend calmed. When he saw that the brunette teen has become a bit calmer, he asked him with a gentle smile: "How did you imagine last Friday?" Sora swallowed, pressed himself to Riku's chest and asked: "Romantic?" Riku chuckled: "Romantic? And what do you understand by romantic? Should I give you flowers?" „Don´t tease me. You know exactly what I mean and I also wanted that you show me that I mean a lot to you"., Sora replied with a insulted undertone in his voice.

Riku said nothing. He instead kissed him gently on the lips and whispered: "Did you mean that?" He stroked his cheek, neck and chest, and asked: „Or that?" Sora moaned softly, but knew not what he should answer. The silver haired teen however made further and stroked the brunette teen gently on the right side and from there on his butt, as Sora was moaning louder and winced blushing. Riku chuckled again and asked: "Or did you want that? Or …". He took a short break and stroked softly on the front of Sora's jeans and whispered: "… you wanted to say me that you're ready for the next step in our relationship? Was it that what you meant with ‚romantic'?" Sora felt as heat flushed in his body, but very soon changed in coldness and with serious and sad sight he saw in the turquoise eyes of his friend and stuttered: "Ha – have we - we still… a relationship?" The silver haired teen looked at his brunette friend amazed: "Did you break up with me?" "No". "Did I break up with you?" „Er – no?" Riku smiled at him: "And then what do you think?" Sora blushed, pressed himself to Riku's chest and sighed relieved: "I am happy that we are still together, Ri-chan. I'm sorry. I've missed you so".

The silver haired teen kissed the brunette teen on the forehead: "I am also happy that we are still together. I should often show you how much you mean to me. I'm sorry". A few minutes they remained embraced before Riku asked: "Will you stay now all the time in here or do we hang out, before we go home?" Sora still snuggled closer to his boyfriend: "What do we want to do?" "I dunno. Maybe we search for our company?" Sora wouldn't let go Riku and just sighed: "Can we not do something else?" "For this we should leave this place here, or what do you mean?", asked his boyfriend and opened the door.

Riku and Sora just wanted to return to the karaoke and dance bar, as they were blinded by a flash of light. „What?", asked the silver haired teen slightly angry and blinked to better see them. „I knew that it works! Oh, are the two not cute?", Kairi cried for joy and Wakka sighed and rolled with the eyes before he sarcastically replied: "Wouldn't you like all the people in this building know that you have led two lovers to each other again?" Kairi blushed slightly and stuttered: „S – sorry. There was probably my joy with me through again". To Riku and Sora she said: "So, but now you need to come along". „Where?", both asked simultaneously and Kairi replied: "In the karaoke and dance bar, where a special surprise is waiting for you". Both boys were questioning and followed Kairi and Wakka back to the karaoke and dance bar.

The bar had become a little stuffed and some couples danced on the dance floor. When the song 'Love is all around me' was played, Riku took Sora´s hand in his and moved him to the dance floor. Sora looked confused and the silver haired teen tenderly took his boyfriend into the arms and began to dance with him to the song. Very closely, as it belonged for Lovebirds and Sora could not be otherwise, as to look at Riku with love and kiss him between.


	5. Passionate reconciliation

Chapter V - Passionate reconciliation

**Chapter V - Passionate reconciliation**

Riku and Sora still danced long to their favourite songs and Kairi and Wakka sometimes were added and even danced together with their friends in love. When the song 'Forever and for Always' was played Riku and Sora danced only alone on the dance floor and were admired by the guests of the karaoke and dance bar. When the song was finished, the two stood there closely embraced and kissed passionately and a few score cried: "How sweet!, That's true love" or even: "Go and book a hotel room!" At the latter rate both blushed and the silver haired teen whispered to his boyfriend: "I think we should go home". Sora nodded and asked grinning with a strange gleam in his eyes: "To you, or to me?" „Hmmm. To me?" And a strange sheen stole in Riku's eyes.

Already an hour later both were in Riku's room and busy, the other - between passionate kissing and caressing – to undress or 'tear the clothes from the body'.

As both were only dressed with their boxer shorts, the silver haired teen raised his boyfriend, laid him on his bed and covered his torso with kisses. Sora moaned softly and felt that his boxer shorts were always tight - or was it that a certain part of him was always aroused? The silver haired teen lay down carefully on the brunette and laid his head on his chest. A few minutes he remained like that, because he wanted at this time only to listen to the heart beat from his boyfriend and to be very close to him.

„Ri-chan?", Sora asked quietly and gently struck through Riku's silver curls. „Yes, Honey?" „What did you last Friday? Except to watch with me the movie Alien vs. Predator?" Sora laughed softly, as he felt the sudden heat on his chest that clearly was delivered by Riku's heated left cheek. „I – so I …"., Riku stuttered and didn´t know exactly what to say without being embarrassed.

"Iwantedtocomfortyouafterwardsandmaybemoreifyoualsowouldhavebeenwilling"., Riku said suddenly without interruption between the words. Sora struck him tenderly on the back, drew Riku's upper body suddenly high, so he had to watch him, looked him in the eyes and asked with a husky voice: "If you were prepared to do today?" The butterflies in Riku's stomach flew amok at the moment and he showered Sora's upper body with passionate kisses.

A little out of breath, he kissed his velvety soft lips and then whispered tenderly in Sora's ear - while he nibbled at it a little: "Are you sure?" The brunette teen kissed the neck of the silver haired teen and replied: "I never was so sure. I want you to be inside of me, please". „You beg now? What do you do when the time comes?", the silver haired teen teased him tenderly and began to suck Sora's left nipple. Riku was very surprised when his boyfriend suddenly hustled him on the back and sat on his abdomen. „I will leave you begging?", the brunette teen teased grinning back and grabbed behind his back and stroked over Riku's crotch. „S – Sor … AAAAAAHHH!", he groaned and Sora leaned in, kissed him and asked with his tongue for admission which the silver haired teen granted him happy. Sora's dominance lasted only briefly - very much to the regret of the brunette teen - because Riku simply turned during the kiss so that Sora again was with his back on the bed. „Not fair"., Sora moaned and twinged his boyfriend tenderly in the left butt cheek.

Riku was groaning air through his grit teeth and tried to suppress a groaning loud and remarked panting: "This not too, but I can be different". With these words, he removed his boyfriends black boxer shorts, threw it on the floor and kissed Sora's very excited masculinity before he took it in his mouth and began to suck it tenderly. The brunette teen whined for joy and pinched his fingers in the bed sheets, while a wave of pleasure emanated through the lower part of his body. His silver haired Lover continued and began to tease the top of Sora's penis with his tongue, with the result, that Sora's masculinity began to withdrawal the first drop of joy. „St – Stop … qu.. – quit … I – I … I … RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!", cried the brunette teen when he cum in the mouth of his Lover. Riku swallowed, grinned, gave Sora's flagged masculinity back in their place, kissed himself upwards from the abdomen of his boyfriend and whispered in Sora's chest: „I love you, my cutie".„I know. You tell me every time, my Angel"., the brunette teen sighed and stroked tenderly with both hands through the silver mane of his boyfriend.

Then he took his right hand and began gently to suck Riku's show-and middle finger what Riku made panting and groan loudly. While he was still sucking on Riku's fingers, the brunette teen pushed himself in bed a bit high and carefully pulled the dark blue boxer short from his Lover to his knees down and freed so easily the already aching masculinity of his boyfriend. Riku shivered groaning and freed himself finally with his left hand from his boxer short, who also somewhere landed on the ground.

"I know you like me to eat, Darling, but… can I have my fingers back again?" Sora let Riku's finger go, who he just licked pleasurably with his tongue and had jerked briefly painful, as his Lover penetrate him with his index finger. Riku kissed him and stroked him tenderly on the abdomen, while his fingers slowly pushed into and out of Sora and whispered soothing words after the brunette teen began to whimper in pain as the silver haired teen intruded him with his middle finger. „Should I stop?", he asked his boyfriend worried and wiped gently away the tears from his cheeks. Sora shook his head and whispered: „Go on, please". If I just …, Riku thought concerned and smiled triumphantly as the brunette teen pushed against him and groaned and gasped. Got it! Riku moved his fingers from Sora and replaced it with his aroused manhood and his Lover whimpered again with pain. „Shhh. Everything´s okay, Darling. Everything´s okay"., he tried to reassure his Lover and kissed and stroked his abdomen to distract him from the pain. Sora reassured and relaxed and started after a few minutes to the rhythm of his boyfriend.

After a few minutes, both were moving in a faster rhythm and the silver haired teen enclosed the penis of his Lover with his right hand and moved it in the same rhythm up and down. Both panted and moaned louder as they briefly stood before their orgasm. After a recent tender and passionate kiss, both cum at the same time and cuddled to each other tenderly after Riku gently pulled out of Sora. A few minutes they remained resting until Sora asked smiling with a gleam in his blue eyes: "Ready for a second round?" Riku began to nibble at Sora's left earlobe and whispered with a husky voice: "I knew you didn´t get enough of me". The brunette teen just giggled and answered while he tenderly stroked with his right hand on the abdomen of his Lover: „Hmmm. Now it's my turn". The silver haired teen raised an eyebrow and looked at his boyfriend in surprise: "I thought we agreed with the role distribution". (Short silence) „Ow!", Riku cried quietly, as Sora tenderly boxed against his chest. Then he kissed the place in which he had previously boxed and moved around with his hands tenderly over the body of the silver haired teen and kissed in any spots to which he previously caressed it with his hands. Riku closed his eyes and enjoyed the affection of his boyfriend and occasionally moaned softly.

Finally, Sora knelt on his Lover so that both of their excitement touched and Riku embraced the brunette teen, pulled him down, stroked him gently on the back and kissed him full of love and passion. For a brief moment they interrupted the kiss and Sora began to lick with his tongue on Riku's lower lip and asked thus inlet, which the silver haired teen only too happy granted. After half an eternity (at least for them) their lips dissolved apart again and Sora replaced his tongue through his fingers, which he pushed lovingly in Riku's mouth. Riku's turquoise eyes lit up and a grin coated his lips. „Woe you bite!", called Sora smilingly and his Lover took the fingers of his boyfriend out of his mouth and responded with a husky voice: „My Darling wants to bite him? Hmmm. Do I bite here …". He bent down to Sora's right shoulder and gently licked with his tongue about it. „… or lower?" The brunette teen shivered and whispered: „Low … lower?" Sora moaned softly, when Riku's teeth gently buried in his shoulder and his Lover then tenderly licked with his tongue about. The brunette felt thousands of butterflies scrimmaged in his stomach and he sighed excited: „Low … er. Please?" Riku just smiled, kissed Sora's lips and fulfilled the request of his Lover and began to nibble tenderly on his excitement. Then he took Sora's fingers in his mouth again and licked it pleasurably with his tongue until his Lover snatched them again.

„Ready?", Sora whispered tenderly and kissed Riku's left neck side. The silver haired teen nodded and jerked briefly, as his boyfriend penetrated him first with the index finger and a short time later with the middle finger. „Should - should… I stop?", asked the brunette teen stuttering. „Don´t"., his Lover answered panting. Sora cautiously moved his fingers in his boyfriend and withdrew them after he realized that his lover was panting and groaning and pushed against him. As he wanted to penetrate with his excitement in his boyfriend, suddenly the courage left him to do so and Sora began to shake in nervousness. "What's the … matter, Darling?", Riku asked groaning and frowned in the process because he didn´t fit that his Lover simply stopped while he was in the most spheres of pleasure. Sora gave no answer, but only took a deep breath. Riku took him by the wrists and asked still a little out of breath: „Nervous?" The brunette teen shook his head and whispered: „Fear". "What of? That you hurt me? Don´t worry, you're the first who notes if he hurts me. (Hushed laughter) I´ll bite your head off!", Riku replied laughing and added as he saw the freaked gaze of his Lover: "That was a joke, I would never do. Hey, you can't do wrong and you don´t hurt me, ´cause you're much too soft"., he comforted his boyfriend and kissed him tenderly on the forehead. „It´s the first time that I…"., began Sora and Riku interrupted him: "Oh, and you think, just earlier was easy for me? That was also my first time that I…"., he came not further as Sora pulled him into a passionate kiss while he was penetrated with a single impact.

Both moaned according after they ended the kiss and Riku groaned: „So … you … can … also … distract … fear". Sora tenderly kissed the abdomen of the silver haired teen, increased his rhythm and began to stroke smooth the excitement of his Lover. Riku gasped and pressed increasingly contrary to his Lover, while the brunette teen fixed his hand to the penis of his boyfriend and moved it at the same pace up and down. After a few minutes, both almost simultaneously cum and Sora laid on Riku's abdomen and cuddled with him after he had removed himself from his boyfriend. The silver haired teen gently pressed the brunette teen to himself, kissed him and whispered in his left ear: „It was … gorgeous, Sweetheart. I love you". Sora cuddled still close to his Lover and whispered: „It was … gorgeous … with you too, Ri-chan. I love you too, Darling". They slept in a clinging embrace, after Riku had drawn the blanket over them both and they sinked in beautiful dreams of a happy future.


End file.
